fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dethadramez
Dethedramez is a Fan-made Dwarven ruin in the game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Location Dethedramez is a fairly large Dwarven Ruin located just South-East of Falkreath, in the Mountainous Region opposite the Cyrodill Border. History Dethedramez is, like all Dwarven Citys, dangouous. It is full of traps and automation, it was built around 1E 086 by a Dwemer King. Its around twice the size of Alftand. Walkthrough Outside Follow a Dirt Path Coming from the road head south of Falkreath, and follow it for some time. Once Dethadremez is in sight, you'll hear lots of engine noise, and also see smoke coming from a bandit camp laid out infront of the temple. Kill everyone and and the Bandit Chief in a nearby tower. Climb up some pairs of steps till you see 3 Golden Big doors. The one in the Middle is the entrance, and the 2 side ones are Adept Locked and have Minor Loot. Now Use the Key given to you by the farmer from the shack Noise Problems (Quest) and Enter Dethadramez. Inside Once you enter, Go through the Small Gold door in front of you and you will be in a Large Room filled with minor Dwarven Loot, and you see footprints leading to a nearby door thats locked. You can find the key nearby on a table. Once You open it, you will immedietly be forced into conversation with Syncal Valurius, a Mage Reascher . He will ask what you want and you tell him you were sent to rid of a noise problem coming from the Ruin. He will then tell you he is there because he is studying the Dwemer and also wants to rid of the noise too (His Father is Calcemo in Markarth; Court Wizard). He then begs you to go in with him and stop it, because he was scared to alone, and that he wants to return to Markarth with lots of Dwemer Tresure to impress him. So You and Him venture through a door in his room he unlocks and you enter Dethradmez Lower District. Dethadramez Lower District When you enter the lower district, you will be in an old-fashioned Dwemer Hallway, but much louder. You walk down the hall, and turn right, you keep walking until a Dwarven Spider pops out of a pipe, kill it and keep moving. Once you walk a few more steps, Syncal warns you not to go in farther because he went in there before, and its dangurous, filled with Dwarven Machinery, and Falmer and Chaurus. After some talking, you convince him its for the best, so you go on. Once you enter it, your in a Very Large Factory room, you walk in farther and a Dwarven Sphere comes out of a Pipe, kill it, it has the key to the next room, remember, this room like any other, has a lot of good loot, don't forget it! Use the key to enter the next door, where you will be immediatly be greeted by a 2 Dwarven Spiders and Another Sphere, kill them and go down the stairs. Turn Left into a Small Room, this room has minor loot; 3 Chests and a Table. Notice a Novice Locked Door in the right of the room. Unlock it and you will be in a Small Room, with 2 locked cages, a Alchemy Table, and A Enchanting Table, with a dead researcher on the ground. Syncal Mentions it was one of his best friends long ago, when he led a research group, and he must of died of a unknown cause, possibly A Falmer, because of the Sword in his heart, Syncal Warns you that Falmer must be ahead, and to be cautious. So you leave the room and go in the Door in the center of the room, this leads you to yeet another hallway, theres nothing much here, keep going and open the door down the end of the hall. Your now in a 2- Way hall, both ways go to the same place, a Large room. The Large room has a Broken Down Dwarven Centurion in the corner, next to a Centurion Rack, and 2 other dead Researchers. Keep going till you come to a stair way up, and a door up top of it, it appears to be Master locked. Go back down to the center of the room and go in a hallway hidden behind the door you opened to come in. In enter's into a small room with a mere Dwarven Spider Worker and minor loot. Look in the corner of the room to find a Chest with the key to the next room. Go back to the locked door and use the key to open it. Once open, walk down the straight hall to the door to enter Dethadramez Middle District. Dethadramez Middle District Once you enter the Middle District you will be in a Old Dwarven Hallway with gears and pipes all over the walls along it, walk straight to the golden door at the end of the hall, but you need a key or you have to be a Master Lockpicker to open the door, you can get the key on the Dead Researcher nearby and open the door. Once open you are on a Large set of stairs going down to a Sized room with some tables and chairs, along with a few chests with minor loot and a lot of Dwarven Gears, Cogs, and Silverware (Since its Dwarven, it would be GoldenWare!). Continue on to the Left of the room where you find half of a golden door and the other half on the ground (possibly where Falmer broke it down to get in), walk through and go down the short set of stairs to a Huge Factory like room, with broken down Dwarven Centerions, and Shelfs with Dwarven Spiders that have lots of Soul gems. turn to the Left of the Warehouse to see lots of Falmer Tents, and a Fire Rocket trap guarding the way, pass it and take care of some good bits of Falmer and a few Skullers or even Gloomlurkers and Shadowmasters depending on your level, take em all and continue through a Golden door on top of a stair way to you Right. Once you enter you'll be in a Twisty and turny Hallway, making more Steam and Gear noise than any other hallway, Syncal now warns you that your soon getting close, and to watch out for busted pipes that could hurt you if they blew steam. Now keep turning and turning till you come to a Straight hall with Small Golden doors along it, open each one and it will have a Single Stone bed, a table with chairs, and some minor Dwarven loot, and one room has a Dwarven Battleaxe and a Vigourous Healing and Magicka Potion, while another has a Adept Locked Cage, with a Dwarven Armor Chest piece, and a Apothecarys Satchel, the room also has a Alchemy table. Continue back into the hall and go through the Short Dwarven door staright down the hall and you'll be in a bedroom like the others, but the wall on the Right of the Room will have a very large hole blew through it entering into a thin, short cave like tunnels leading to a large Underground cavern filled with Falmer Tents, and now you start to hear Chaurus. Quick Save because of the fights coming up. Luckily for you there in a hidden chest behind a rock near the entrance with many health potions, Magicka and Stamina potions to come to if your out during battle. Contiue into the cavern and you will attract several Falmer and a Falmer Gloomlurker, fight them and a Chaurus or two will come to attack along with a few more Falmer. Now this part of the cavern is clear. On you way to the next area you should be careful of a Wire trap that will cause a Falmer made Claw trap to blast out and smash you in the face if your not lucky, though the trap does little damage. Continue on to the next haven. Once you enter you'll again attract several Falmer and several Chaurus, fight them and continue till a giant Chaurus Reaper pops out of a cage and attacks with several of its children. Fight them and get the key from the Reaper and go through a short tunnel at the end of the cavern and keep going and you'll once again see Dwarven pipes going along till you come to a old rusty Short Golden door, use the key to open it into a very short round room with a lever in the middle, this is an Elevator to Dethadremez Upper District. Dethadramez Upper District Once you get to the top of the elevator, go through the cage door in front of you into a Middle sized Dwarven room with more minor loot. Go through the Door hole in the front of the room into another room just like it, though this room has several Dead Falmer and yet another Dead Researcher with a Clairvoyance Spell Tome. In here is more loot and a table with many different soul gems and potions and a 23 Gold coin purse. This room also has a Weapon Rack on the wall with a Dwarven Shield and 2 Dwarven Swords. Go through a Large Golden door on the far Right of the room into a Large Dwarven Warehouse room again. Continue down the stairs and a Dwarven Sphere or 2 will come out and attack you, kill them only to attract some Dwarven Spiders and a Sphere, along with a Sphere Guardian, Kill all of them and keep going through and up and large set of stairs leading to a Very Large Golden Door, to a Dwarven hall with a ramp going straight up to another Large Golden Door. Though its locked, you will be forced in to conversation with a Almost Dead Resarcher laying on the ground surrounded by blood. He sickly tells you about the Problems ahead and how to stop the noise, he then dies after conversation. Loot his key and open the door into a Huge Room with stairs on the sides and a Centerion Rack in the Middle with a Centurion ready to pop out. The Noise Lever is on a platform above him and the way out which is only reached by the stairs on the room sides. Go further and 2 Dwarven Spheres and 4 Dwarven Spiders will pop out and you will fight them. Do that, and 2 Dwarven Sphere Guardians will pop out with more spiders. This will awaken the Centurion Guardian who will attack you head on. You and Syncal fight him and loot his key to work the Lever above him which turns off all engines in the whole ruin and stops the noise. Pull the Lever and all the noise will stop and Syncal Thanks you and says that you and him should get out of the ruin before it falls apart. Go back down to where you fought the Centerion and walk through the rack to a door with a bar. Lift the bar and open the door and go straight down the hall to a elevator with a lever that leads to Skyrim, the Dethadremez lift. Before you go out though, be sure to loot the prize chest, which has pretty good loot, mostly Dwarven Gauntlets, some potions, a Glass Sword and some gold and scrap metal. Now Continue to Skyrim. Epilouge﻿ Once you get out to Skyrim you will be in a Dwarven tower on a mountain top. Pull the lever to open the golden cage door and you walk out. Now Syncal will talk to you saying how much he learned, thanks you and gives you 1200 gold. He explains that he will return into the ruins and collect some interesting peices he saw on the way, and he is now available as a follower, and can be Married with the Amulet of Mara. Now you can walk down the mountain on some old Dwarven Stairs. You can see the way you entered the ruin from the mountain about half a mile away. He can train you in Destruction Magic and Alchemy for a good price. He should now be a Master Destruction wizard and he will wear any type armor better than his Blue Mage Robes, and use any One-Handed weapon (He can use 2- Handed, but since he's a master wizard, he uses master spells which are better than any fine 2- handed weapon other than Legendary Ebony and Deadric Warhammers, so i'l just let him use his spells and a powerful Dagger, Sword, War Axe or Mace). If you dont accept Syncal as a follower right when he offers, he will walk back to the Front entrance of Dethadramez to his room he was at in the beginning and stay if you want him again, you can return to Dethadramez and get him. He can also become a Blade, where he will then live in Sky haven temple, though he will not wear Blades armor, and will continue to use spells, and have his own room filled with Dwarven Items, Weapons and Armor (Cannot be taken). Bugs Syncal will not be there when you first come, or if you return to find him. 360, PS3 The Centurion will be invincible and you cannot continue the ruin. Realoading a save works. PS3 When you first enter the ruin you will glitch and fall through the floor into a blue screen. 360, PS3, PC Syncal will go hostile on you when you first see him. PS3, PC ﻿